


Feel the Rhythm of Your Heart

by Ashmobug



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey’s a hopeless romantic change my mind, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jack can’t handle emotions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s okay we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmobug/pseuds/Ashmobug
Summary: They never thought they’d get to be this happy.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Feel the Rhythm of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Guillotine by Jon Bellion
> 
> This is my first time posting 😅. I have so many more in the works right now, and I can’t wait to post them too!!

Swaying in their kitchen at three a.m., Davey looks at Jack with the utmost warmth and love. Jack can feel it radiating off him. They don’t get many nights like this. Where they can just let go and appreciate each other’s presence. 

Davey loved Jack. He couldn’t remember his life before meeting him, and he couldn’t imagine a future without him. Jack was the most beautiful person in the world, Davey determined. Not just physically, although that was also true. He was the kindest person Davey had ever met, willing to drop everything to help the people he loved. No matter what. The glow of his soul brightened the lives of those around him effortlessly. 

Davey’s chest was heavy with fondness and his heart rate picked up. He couldn’t stop the words that left his mouth next. 

“Will you marry me?” He whispered. Jack wasn’t sure he heard him right, and stopped moving. Davey just kept looking at him, obviously waiting for an answer. 

“What?” Jack asked dumbly. Davey gave a wide grin and reached for his jacket that was sloppily laid on their dining table chair. He pulled a small black box from the pocket. 

“I was going to wait,” Davey elaborated, “but.., everything is so perfect right now. And you know I’m not one for PDA.” Davey smiled, not meeting Jack’s eyes, clearly nervous despite the front he put up. “I love you, Jack Kelly. You’re my fairy tale. I want us to live happily ever after, whatever that means for us.” 

He was giving Jack an out, but he didn’t want it. Jack threw his arms around Davey’s shoulders and pulled him as tight as possible, his whole body trembling with excitement and love. He felt Davey wind his arms around Jack’s waist and back. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyes...” Jack heard himself exclaim into Davey’s shoulder. His blood pulsing and his heart was hammering in his chest so hard he was sure Davey could feel it. Jack was leaning his full weight agains Davey now, and he felt himself being lowered to the ground. Once situated on the kitchen floor, legs mostly intertwined, Jack pulled away slightly. He was vaguely aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Davey practically cradled Jack as he processed the emotional high. Staring into Jack’s shiny green eyes, Davey felt himself lean in until their lips connected with a contented sigh. Jack kept trying to speed up the pace at which their lips were moving, but Davey rubbed his back and kissed back languidly. 

The two were truly happy. Something they used to think they’d never achieve. The hustle and bustle of the city never stopped, but inside their shabby apartment, nothing could hinder their love for one another.


End file.
